left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellis
Ellis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. He's a goofy, beer-loving smart guy that likes to work with machines. According to Chet, he is "extremely excited" about everything, like managing to visit a concert and kill a lot of zombies, making him more of an optimist like Louis of Left 4 Dead 2. Official Description Most people would be scared witless by the zombie outbreak. Not Ellis—he's 21 and indestructible, so there was no way he was getting infected. The Savannah native respects his mother, loves his job and enjoys the simple pleasures in life. A little cocky, it remains to be seen if the end of the world will show him fear for the first time.Official Xbox Magazine Quotes See: Ellis/Quotes Trivia * Many players assume that Ellis is Francis's Left 4 Dead 2 counterpart. Much like Francis, he comments on everything. He also has a tattoo on his right arm, which is a possible reference to Francis' many tattoos, and his description calls him "indestructible"—which Francis seems to think he is, as well. Some would also say that he could be Louis's counterpart, as he is very cheerful and positive about everything. Ellis' "I love horses" line has created speculation that he may be the opposite of Francis, who hates everything, instead, Ellis may love everything. He has also been heard saying "I love bus rides". * It seems that the designers have changed Ellis' clothing designs multiple times, going from a plain green cap and blue jeans with a white shirt, to a blue and white NASCAR-esque cap with bulky mechanic pants with a belt and some tools attached. This version also includes a T-shirt which has crossed flags drawn and words "J.B. Autoservice" painted under them, so it appears as his working T-shirt (This one is featured in the teaser trailer seen at E3 2009). Another one, introduced in the Dark Carnival gameplay footage features him in a more yellowish shirt and jeans instead of mechanic pants. His latest appearance features a T-shirt design that reads "Bull-Shifters". This makes him a survivor with the most skin changes seen on public. * Ellis holds a handgun using only his right hand unlike the other Survivors who use both of their hands as seen in this video. * In the new previews, Ellis' accent seems to have been made slighter. * According to screenshots and beta gameplay, it's possible that Ellis' default weapon will be the Chrome Shotgun or SPAS-12 and his favorite melee weapon may be the axe. * It appears that Ellis was the one who drove the car from the first campaign's finale to Dark Carnival's Highway. * Even though Ellis has a tough exterior and laid back attitude, he seems to get very panicky around Special Infected like the Hunter, Charger, and Tank. This is also confirmed in a Zombie Survival trailer, where he gets shocked hard after being almost pulled by a Smoker. * In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Ellis is the only one that is attacked by Special Infected. A Jockey, Charger, and a Smoker all try to attack him. This could imply that he is reckless and/or extremely unlucky. * Ellis was one of the only Survivors to have a skin, never featured in any game footage but screenshots. It can be seen in a picture above, featuring Ellis with a totally green cap, white shirt and jeans. * "Much Obliged,” a response Ellis has when helped by a team-mate is also a response that The Engineer uses in Team Fortress 2, another game made by Valve, when he is helped by a team-mate. Coincidentally, Ellis is also a type of engineer. * In the Zombie Survival Guide video, when Rochelle says to Ellis "Kill all sons of bitches, right?" in the elevator, Ellis gives a goofy, sheepish grin and nods. This may indicate that the two are fairly close, or perhaps show some romantic tension in the game, or perhaps trying to hide the fact that he forgot his own motto. * Ellis can be seen equipping three weapons in the Zombie Survival Guide, a Grenade Launcher and a Sniper Rifle on his back, and a Combat Shotgun on his hands, which may not be possible in gameplay. * One of Ellis' battle cries is "DIE, DIE MY DARLING! DIE DIE DIE!", which is a reference to the song "Die, Die, My Darling" by horror punk band The Misfits, though it is likely that Metallica's cover version is the inspiration for Ellis' use of the quote. * Ellis is the youngest character in'' Left 4 Dead 2'', like Zoey in Left 4 Dead. Regardless, Rochelle's age is 26, Nick's 35 and Coach is 39, and since Ellis is 21, it makes him the youngest survivor. * Ellis often tells stories about him and his friend, Keith, inside the safe rooms. * Ellis' "Bull Shifters" shirt is an unlockable avatar in XBOX 360 version. Gallery Image:Cutellis.jpg|Ellis as he appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image:Ellistrailer.jpg|Ellis as he appears in the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' E3 2009 teaser. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2